


dead-bird

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, heed the tags, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: wilbur's so, so very tired.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	dead-bird

**\---**

Wilbur's hands pressed against the faded railing of the bridge he stood on. 

He grimly looks down, seeing the water that was once a nice blue now almost pure black, splashing against the bottom of the bridge with nowhere else to go. He finally hit his low, a point of no return, where even from how much pain he saw from the reports he admits he may have looked a bit too much into, he just wanted it all to be over with.

He remembers this place. He always used to visit it when he was at his lowest, promising himself he wouldn't come by again. How pitiful that was. Cold wind seemed to push him closer towards the railing, as if tempting him to get it over with now.

Shaking off the thought, he used his arms for support to get on the railing, legs swinging as they had a pattern from hitting the railing and then flying right back off. It was somewhat distracting from the situation at hand, at least.

Hit, tap, hit, tap.

He tried not to think of his friends, the people he'd given so much to. He tried not to think of their disappointed glances at what he had become. A shell of the cheerful man, just leaving them behind like that.

Hit, tap, hit-

He stopped swinging his legs.

Maybe if he was lucky enough, when he fell down, he would be taken by the waves and get caught by something deep underwater, making sure he'd never be found again. 

The guitarist was just so tired of it all. The static playing in his head, the way that he should've been dead long ago. He always told himself to not be afraid of death. Death was his oldest friend, after all.

 _Your friends would worry, you know._ His thoughts shouted at him. _They'd think, 'where's my friend Wilbur?', and when they come looking for you, there'd be nothing._

No. He didn't need to be stopped now. Instead, his mind drifted off to what it'd be like to be floating in the water below. To stare into the sky, maybe he'd float for a bit before surrendering to the waves and letting the water fill his lungs. He'd let his body struggle in the water to breathe, the feeling all too familiar as he let himself go for the last time.

Nobody knew he was here. Nobody saw his quickly deleted message of him typing out 'I love you guys', because he regretted his words so fast. His roommates were too fast asleep to notice him sneaking out. 

He was completely alone at this point of time. 

He didn't really know what he was going to do before he died. Was he going to leave a note to his friends? Was he just going to leave without a trace, only to come up as another statistic in a missing persons report?

It wouldn't matter anyways. He would be gone by the time he would even care about the aftermath. 

He took a deep breath, setting his phone behind him, a barely legible note placed under the device. His hands got ready to push himself off of the railing- 

A shout interrupted him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Fuck. Fuck. He knew that voice.

He didn't respond, but he froze in place, and he hears footsteps rush up to him, still a safe distance, and then-

"Wilbur?"

He looked behind him, hollow gaze meeting the stare of a familiar friend. Mutton chops with messy brown hair, a backwards Yankees cap.

Schlatt.

"H-hey-!" He replied, voice raising pitch as he response was quick and panicked. He didn't expect to be found here, nonetheless by his best friend of all people. _There goes his plans._ "Nice night out tonight, h-huh, Schlatt?" His voice had a joking tone to it, an awkward laugh coming out of him afterwards but the other didn't laugh.

"Wilbur, I need you to be brutally honest with me. Why the fuck were you about to push yourself off of the railing? Because you and I both know that sure as hell isn't the way off."

And then he sees the others eyes trail down to the note that was left discarded under his phone, and they lock eyes once again, the shorter now having known what was happening.

"Jesus Christ, man..." He muttered quietly, and that's when the musician knew he messed up. He didn't want to worry anyone, he just wanted to leave, everything was too much, and then- 

And then he was wrapped in Schlatt's arms. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he let out a pitiful sob into the others shirt, arms tightly wrapping around him even more. They stayed like that for god knows how long. 

"I- Please, don't tell anyone, please, PLEASE, fuck- please- just-" Wilbur's voice cracked on every word, and it was just sad for him at this point. He never expected to get caught, but here he was. _You fucked up, Schlatt probably came all this way to meet you, and look where it got you. In his arms, crying over a bridge, great job-_

His train of thought was interrupted by the other pulling back with a shaky sigh, staring at his slightly taller friend.

"Why, man? I mean- please- don't take me as mad or anything, I just.. Wil, I never knew-" 

"Why did you let me live?"

"What?"

They were silent for a few seconds, before Schlatt was glaring at him. Not one of disappointment, but one full of sadness. Of confusion.

"I- I was going to just- it was going to be all over! This pain, my e-entire fucking p-plan was to l-leave without worrying anyone, and I worried you! I WORRIED YOU! I FUCKED UP!" He loudly cried, arms wrapping around himself.

"If it was you or not, I wasn't going to let someone jump off- _god,_ I wasn't going to let someone just jump off of a fucking BRIDGE, Wilbur! Especially not my best friend who I've known for years! Do you know how stupid that is?" _Oh. Schlatt was mad at him._

"..I'm- I'm so fucking sorry." 

Schlatt nudged the other away from the railing, picking up his phone, and putting the note in his pocket. He would talk to the other more about this later. Not at the bridge.

"We'll talk more later. I'm sorry for yelling, it's just.. It's terrifying. I didn't want to lose you, and seeing how close you were to.. that." 

"..Yeah. I'm sorry again."

"You don't have to be."

The walk back to the car was silent, Schlatt setting Wilbur's belongings in the cupholder, letting the taller man shakily get in the passenger seat, as he turned on the heater before turning on the ignition. 

...

"Why did you come for me anyways?" 

It was a question that came up a couple minutes into their drive.

"Phil said you weren't home, so he called up your roommates and they said that you weren't there either. I was on my way to visit you for our collab, and I kind of have to drive by this bridge to get to your house, and the rest... welll.. yeah." 

"..Oh." 

More silence, but Schlatt was fine with that. He didn't want to pressure the other into talking. Not after that. He knows that recovery won't be linear for Wilbur. But he's going to do all he can to save him. He promises that to himself. Not just for his friends sake, but for his own sake.

A few minutes into the drive, he heard soft snoring coming from the other.

"You're going to be okay, Wil. I promise."

\---


End file.
